Subsonic: Yangmaru vs. Otonami
Attempt Yangmaru had just gotten his assignment, an assassination of a leaf nin, as he was causing more trouble than he was solving. Or at least that was the description on the mission paper. Either way, he had taken off at a brisk run from the Brotherhood's hideout, and he had no idea where this guy was. The only information given was that he was very. Very. Fast. But he was fast himself, how much more fast could this guy get? He continued to sprint through the trees until he reached what he believed to be the border of the land of fire. He waited on the road, trying not to seem like he was a ninja from an organization. Man, he really hoped he was doing well at that last part. "Otonami!" The Hokage shouts. "You've been trailed..." She says quietly as Otonami was inside the office. "What? Well, I don't find that surprising, I've been put in bounties many times..." Otonami mutters. "Stay here...the ANBU's has seen him an S-Rank man." The Hokage says. "So...I'm one too." Otonami quietly says and he goes out the office before the Hokage can do anything. Otonami arrives at the front gate and sees the man. "So...your the one following me?" Otonami asks as he goes past him and walking out. "Obviously, dumbass," said Yangmaru as there was a wooshing sound, signifying his action of drawing his weapon, and swinging it downwards towards his opponent's head, after enlarging it to about as tall as he was. Otonami blocks it with his Sonic Blade. "I'm going to another battlefield in which it can be avoided from Konoha." Otonami slashes it out and continues walking away to a clear field. Yangmaru, as soon as he saw his opponent reach the field, sprinted with his weapon poised, and thrust the large metallic object straight at the back of the man, aiming to kill him as fast as possible. If he died now, he wouldn't just get a raise, he'd be ready for more lazing around. Idiot... Otonami thought and immediately dodges it and pulls out his Sonic Blade and thrusts it at his opponent. Yangmaru also dodges, jumping over the blade and somersaulting in midair, smashing his spiked armament into Otonami's back, trying as hard as he can to maintain the size of his weapon. "Whoa!" Otonami quickly dodges it as he evades it easily with a side-step. "Are you even worth my time? I may be a man with a 500,000,000 ryo bounty (and there are people higher than me), but this is getting easy..." Otonami mutters. "Well, I doubt that you're not exaggerating on that number," said Yangmaru, as he suddenly appeared in front of Otonami and swung his now smaller weapon into his opponent's side, "Because your left lung is now shot." Otonami didn't react, but blue light suddenly appears and goes to the side to the unhurt Otonami. "See if you can get me that is..." Yangmaru's eyes widened. "Oh...I get it... this is why you're so high up on the list..." he said, not moving from his standing position. as he saw the glow fade, he unrecognizably swung the spiked surface at his opponent's face, leaving a very small cut on his cheek. He jumped back, far across to the other side of the field, waiting for the other man's reaction to his taunt. "Look at yourself first..." Otonami mutters as he sees a Kunai stabbed into Yangmaru's stomach with a paper bomb that was ignited. "I have fast reflexes, so fast that you can't see them." Otonami says and he moves out of the way for the tag to explode. The smoke cleared, revealing that no remains were left save for a shattered log. There was a rumbling, and up from the ground came Yangmaru's now seven foot long club, thrusting into Otonami's stomach, leaving Yangmaru to hold his weapon and opponent aloft, waist deep in the ground. "An eye for an eye, right?" he said, swinging his club, hard enough to throw Otonami quite some distance. "Gah!" Otonami hits a tree. "Nice..." Otonami says. "But...can you keep track of where I am?" Otonami asks as he was suddenly behind him. Yangmaru looks at Otonami who disappeared in blue light at the tree. Otonami hits him with the Sonic Blade as he fell to the floor. "Gah!" as Yangmaru fell, he twisted during his fall, bringing his club to meet with Otonami's left arm, in an attempt to stay ahead, while dealing with the pain he had just felt from the blade slicing through his back. "The battle can't last this short...now can it?" Otonami says as he kneels at his partial bleeding stomach. Otonami then pulls out his other Sonic Blade and fills both of them with 5 ft of wind chakra. Yangmaru shakingly got up, answering "We both know it won't be this long," as he drew multiple kunai from his pouch, and throwning them at Otonami after leaping away to gain distance. Otonami easily deflects them, and immediately after deflecting, he goes up right in front of him, regarding from the distance he got away. "You're not going all out?" Otonami then does two big slashes with huge Xs at Yangmaru. "Of course not," said Yangmaru as he spun his club in a drill-like fashion, tunneling through the attacks with ease. "If I did, I'd have to rest in that dump of a place you call a village." They were both in a deadlock, as Otonami and Yangmaru struggles. I'm going to push this a bit... Otonami thought as his wind chakra then starts to get more concentrated and was blowing back Yangmaru. "Geez, this is harder than it looks!" grunted Yangmaru as he finally broke through the gusts, powering straight at Otonami. "Darn it..." Otonami then gets out of the way, and puts out his leg, and trips him. That works every time... Otonami thought as he saw Yangmaru stumble in the air and fall to the ground, face-first. Yangmaru rolled, returning to his feet while simultaneously enlarging his weapon to be within range of attacking Otonami, swiping the large spiked object at his opponent's legs, also knocking him off of his own feet. Yangmaru jumped as Otonami was falling, and drove his club towards the ground, aiming for the man's chest. Otonami had winced from the pain and sees Yangmaru in the air. Otonami, at the last second, kicks him up and goes into top of him. He then does two major punches and sends his opponent to the ground. Otonami lands neatly, but winces from the inflicted damage. "Got to watch out..." Otonami mutters. "Of course you do, if you underestimate an opponent..." said Yangmaru, immediately recovering from the attacks, behind Otonami with a kunai at his throat, "Then it will be you who dies, not him." Otonami suddenly disappeared into sound waves and it went into Yangmaru's ears before he knew it, making very high-pitch noises that made him drop to the ground in agony and close his ears to stop the sound. Unfortunately, the sound waves still go through his ears. "Sonic Clone..." Otonami mutters as he was behind him. "I'm not the one underestimating anyone..." Otonami says. Yangmaru, grimaced, "I should've known from that first one...Sound oriented techniques," he said as he staggered back to his feet. "See if you can get this!" Otonami shouts and he electrocutes his arm to 7500 volts of electricity with both of this Sonic Blades. "This battle has only started..." Otonami says. A New Start "Nani! Hold on, I gotta take my medicine!" said Yangmaru after taking out a vial of redish liquid. Medicine? Otonami thought. Unless if he's drinking some kind of potion, health care medicine, or...rum... Otonami thought as he waits. "I shall wait...for this "medicine" of yours..." Otonami then walks to him and still confronts. "But...I'm going to get a head start." "Okay..." said Yangmaru as he pulled off the top and emptied the contents into his mouth, drinking the whole thing, "Readysetgo!" he half shouted as he threw the small glass object into Otonami's face, breaking it into shards on his head, while running across the field. Otonami immediately blocks it with his Sonic Blade, but part of the shards went into his head, but he ignored it as blood trickled down. "Sonic..." Otonami mutters, forming a stance with his Sonic Blades with the 7500 volts of electricity. "Try me..." Otonami says to Yangmaru. Yangmaru pivoted on his heel as he met with his destination, the bleeding from his wounds stopping fully. "There's a little thing I like to say when the fighting gets intense, by the way..." he called with a grin, focusing on his weapon, enlarging it to about seven feet long. Otonami advances his weapon to 10,000 volts. "Wave..." He suddenly starts a circle with his Sonic Blades and it starts to revolve. Otonami then suddenly disappears, appearing in random places with the electricity and blue light. "You just unleashed the fuckin' fury," he finished, his weapon growing into a giant mass of epic proportions, taller then the trees and able to reach Otonami wherever he stood. Yangmaru strained under the weight, and with a grunt, brought it down upon the field, smashing the ground to bits and sending a wave of force throughout the field. "Um...right behind you..." Otonami says as he sees two slashes on Yangmaru's side. "Any pain noticed?" Otonami asks as he brings his Sonic Blades down. "Lightning..." Yangmaru turned his head slightly "Not a single bit bitch," he grunted as he elbowed Otonami in the face, bringing his club around to meet with trees and his opponent. Otonami was struggling with the club as he comes with it on a deadlock with his 3ft extended wind chakra. Otonami then finishes his sentence. "DIMINISH!" Suddenly, a natural lightning comes out from a dark cloud that came out suddenly and bursts at Yangmaru. Otonami feels the relentless from the club, and smashes it out. Yangmaru felt the lightning course through his body, and he didn't like it one bit. It felt like he was dying, and, as it might have been obvious, it did not feel good. Eventually, the burst stopped, but Yangmaru dropped to the ground. Dammit, I'm all spent....what do I do now? fight barehanded? He slowly struggled to get up, the sudden cloud causing rain to fall. He continued to get up, until he was standing, facing away from his opponent. Otonami quietly looks at him, with a face that was normal and nothing wrong. "What are you looking at?" Otonami says. Grimaced in pain that Yangmaru gave him, but didn't show any signs of it. "I know your stronger than this..." Otonami mutters. Yangmaru clenched a fist, "Maybe I am," he said, "But you'll have to make me fight like it," he said, roundhouse kicking Otonami in the jaw, sending the man flying a distance, Yangmaru landing on his feet. Otonami hits a tree, and laughs at his kick. "Come on..." Otonami says and he stands up. "I think a type of kick like that wouldn't really do..." Otonami says. Yangmaru was already at Otonami, his fist centimeters from his face. He drove his hand into his opponent's nose, smashing not only his nose but also the tree behind him, sending him flying through the forest back near Konoha. A blue light suddenly appears from the direction Yangmaru punched, Otonami comes out all of a sudden, with a bloody nose. "Any more?" Otonami asks, glaring at Yangmaru. Ynagmaru snapped his hand to Otonami's neck, "yes, there is, you little shit," he said, grinningly crazily. He suddenly broke into a spirnt, not letting go of Otonami's throat, eventually smashing him into trees as he ran, breaking each in half and knocking a large chunk out of a thicker tree. After dealing a fair amount of damage to his opponent, he asked of his opponent, "So, how thick are the walls of Konohagakure?" Otonami didn't even flinch, but, with enough force, Otonami pulls out his Sonic Blade and stabs it at Yangmaru and immediately made him stop just before he was going to smash at the walls. Too close... Otonami thought. He felt the tense relaxed on his throat and he was let go to the ground. "I can try that on you." Otonami says. Otonami then suddenly feels a throb and more continuous throbs follow on his head and immediately kneels. I guess going through those trees really did something... Otonami tries not to fall, but feels like he was going to fall. I have to use Star Burst to save myself... So close Yangmaru was infuriated, "Why the hell won't you die, dammit!!" he shouted, punching Otonami in the face, sending his staggering another few feet. He followed up with another hook to the jaw, and a knee to the gut, finished by a roundhouse kick to the head. "Dammit, I'm going to get that money if it's the last fuckin' thing I do!" he yelled over the pouring rain. He held up his hand in a palm-strakie shape, surrouned it with chakra, and was bringing it down to punch through his opponent's heart. Otonami was closing his eyes through the attacks, and at the last second, immediately evades with blue light from the chakra-attack. I'm losing consciousness... Otonami thought. Suddenly, he knew he was going to die if he loses consciousness. Voices of Ryuka, Kyashi, and his mother were raging through his head as he knew, he would lose precious friends. Suddenly, with more stamina, Otonami gets up. Yangmaru's attack would've been fatal as he saw the huge crater that was very close to him. "I haven't given up yet..." Otonami slurs, as blood started to flow out of his mouth. "IF YOU REALLY WANT TO KILL ME! JUST TRY BETTER THAN THAT!" Otonami shouts, forming the dragon seal at the same time, and 5 crystals come out of nowhere, circling around him. Yangmaru realized the stakes against him as well. If he got hit with that, he would most likely meet the same fate that was possible for Otonami only five seconds ago. he saw the five... crystals, probably... floating around Otonami, and he could feel raw power coursing outwards from them. It worried him. "Well then, I guess this last one'll be it," he said, drawing his hand up and surrounding it with a purplish aura, "You ready?" The star crystals then circled much faster and was closing in to Otonami. "I definitely am." Was all Otonami said and huge, white, dense chakra blasted out just when it was in touching point. Yangmaru rammed his hand into the chakra blast with all the force he could muster. He hit the white energy, and a loud clash sounded throughout the forest. ...Yeah, he was sure he just broke his arm. But he kept going, he could see the intense light be pushed back by his own, and he slowly but surely stepped forward. The light clears, and Otonami was in pure white form of unknown power. "Come on..." Otonami quietly says, still with his bleeding mouth. "Your not thinking of holding back, any last resort power you have?" Otonami asks as he sees the purple aura coming out. "You know I'm not gonna hold back," replied Yangmaru, pushing farther and farther into the white energy, forcing it back towards Otonami. Otonami simply holds out, and the white energy zooms past Otonami (who immediately evaded it). Otonami then rushes at Yangmaru, without notice and punches him in the face, flying him back by 10 meters. Yangmaru got up again, shakily, and rushed back at Otonami, his hand still glowing purple. "I'm... not that easy to kill!" Otonami immediately counters is hand with his white glowing hand and the two were both in a deadlock from punches. "I ain't either!" Otonami shouts back. Yangmaru was pushing as hard as he could, sending every last bit of chakra into his attack without dying. Crap... I don't think I'll make it with this... he thought. Suddenly, he drove his foot into Otonami's stomach, to see what that would do. Without noticing, Otonami did the same thing as Yangmaru did and they were both blasted off. Otonami skidded on the ground and immediately recovers. Damn it! He's doing the same move as I'm doing... Otonami thought. Suddenly, Otonami drops some of his Star Burst power and suddenly, the wind star crystal suddenly appears in his hand and then clutches it, green light exposing it from his hand. "Let's see how you do with this!" Otonami shouts. Yangmaru's eyes full of fire, he runs, jumps and spins, going into a screw kick in respeonse to the green light, using it to guide his feet to his target. Otonami immediately dodges, goes around Yangmaru immediately, and does immensely fast hand seals. Otonami then stands up 200m away. "Star Style: Blystery Maneuver!" Otonami shouts and then, the green light exposed even more and immediately vanishes. Suddenly, 25 F-5 Tornadoes and huge vortexes were surrounding Yangmaru. Yangmaru skidded to a halt, just in front of the extreme weather. He called up to Otonami, "AW C'MON, TORNADOES?!" Otonami rolled his eyes, but then, he used two hands to charge up a laser. This is my last resort move...if he can get out of the tornadoes, :) "If you can survive, then, I think your a worth opponent!" Otonami shouts. Yangmaru clenched his teeth angrily, Dammit, he's too high up. I can't reach his punk ass from here... he thought looking around. he happened to focus on one of the funnels surrounding him, and he smiled. He jumped directly into the swirling mass, disappearing into the dust and debris. "Crap...where did he go?" Otonami mutters as he saw Yangmaru not there anymore. The tornadoes were then colliding each other on where Yangmaru should've been. Wait...SHIT! Otonami thought as he knew where Yangmaru was. Come on...charge already! Otonami thought as he looks up to see his condensed chakra half-charged on the palm of his hands. Suddenly Yangmaru burst from a tornado directly behind Otonami, his hand enveloped in chakra once more, and drove it into Otonami's back. Otonami smirked. Bad idea... Otonami thought. Otonami immediately moved out of the way from the attack. Immediately, Otonami grasps to Yangmaru's arm and it starts to burn. "I'm going to be taking some chakra..." Otonami quietly says. Yangmaru's face turned to a completely pissed of expression, "Like hell you are!" he shouted, ramming his fist into Otonami's face again, forcing them apart. Otonami doubled over in the air, seeing Yangmaru fall. "Ow...well, at least took part of his chakra, and now, he's falling like a weighted rock." Otonami mutters as he recovers. 90% complete. Otonami thought and he closes his eyes. Yangmaru realized that what he did was stupid. Great, now I'm falling, with no way to stop... Hmm... he considered what he COULD do. He felt around his person, and felt his jacket. Wait. His jacket was thick enough... maybe... 95% complete... Otonami thought, didn't realize that Yangmaru was grabbing for his jacket. "Almost there..." Otonami opens his eyes and realizes his mistake.